Hunt or be Hunted
by UnchosenSavior
Summary: Fleshgaits, Ghosts, Knights of hell, Hellhounds, The Rake, just a few of the things that go bump in the night. Join Sam, Dean, and our Night Auditor as they embark on a journey that'l change their lives forever. Includes Cannon storylines, characters, monsters but also has OC characters, monsters and storylines. Thanks for reading!
1. The start of something New

You gotta do what you gotta do to survive. Is what I told myself when I decided to take my Front office manager's offer to switch to the night audit shift. A whole new schedule which was now 10p-8a four days a week and a nice 50 cent raise. I had been working the pm shift at Shady Heavens Inn for about a week when the night auditor Ryan walked out from his shift. According to the am guy Tony, Ryan was acting rather jumpy that Monday morning.

"His eyes were jumping around, he flinched at any sound, and he just seemed out of it. Maybe he's got adhd or something." said Tony as he counted his drawer.

When Tony went to put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, Ryan snapped and started yelling at the top of his lungs

"You can't keep me here! You can't make me stay! I don't want to stay here! Make them stop! Please make them stop" tears streamed down his face as he yelled. He ran out the main entrance and that was that.

The first few days were a breeze. Come in, relieve tony who was now working the pm shift, then count my drawer and browse the internet for a few hours before running my reports. Logging in over 250 days on Runescape; I wasn't one to fall asleep early. I didn't get 99 slayer by reenacting sleeping beauty. So for the first few nights I had no trouble staying up. A cup of coffee, Reddit, and tons of infomercials helped me make it though the nights. By the fourth night, I was dead.. tired. I went through 3 cups of coffee in the first 5 hours.

After printing out the daily due outs, I put the "Will return shortly" sing on my desk, picked up my portable phone and made my way upstairs to deliver them. We have about 55 rooms in total, 3 stories tall plus the lobby.

I boarded the elevator and pressed the number 3. It slowly but surely made its way up to the 3rd floor. *ding* I expected the doors to open but they didn't. My heart sank and chills ran down my spine. It was 3 am and I was stuck in the elevator, will my manager even answer her phone? Should I call the fire department? Holy crap I was panicking. I mashed the "Door open" button as if I was picking up loot in level 43 wild. I felt like id been in there for minutes now. I rested my forehead against the cold steel doors and let out a long sigh.

"God help me" I said as I reached for my phone. Not milliseconds later, the door opened.

I stepped out the elevator into what felt like a freezer, the hallway was ridiculously cold. I didn't think much about it and made my way to the first door. 45 minutes and a thigh cramp later, I was done, instead of taking the elevator I decided to take the stairs since I was right next to the entrance to them.

At the front desk everything was as I had left it. It was about 4 am when I placed my elbow on the counter and rested my chin on my palm. It was getting hard to keep my eyes open. When I felt them close, id force myself to open them. Unwillingly I felt my eyes shut I was struggling to open them when a cold chill surrounded me. In a millisecond I opened my eyes as if I'd just awaken the sharingan. Before me stood a man; He wore a tailor made black suit with red tie and a white dress shirt. He must have stood about 6 feet tall and I presume he was in his early 40's. He had the creepiest smile I've seen and felt plain right fake.

"It's unprofessional to sleep on the job" he said.

"Pardon me sir, I'm new to the posi-"

"The name is Abaddon, James Abaddon." he interrupted my apology. There was no tone in his voice, no anger, no sign of hurry, nothing.

I checked through my arrivals list but I didn't have his reservation.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I don't have a reservation for you today" I said politely.

"Check again" he replied, staring dead into my eyes which didn't help me at all and made me feel even more uncomfortable.

I focused my eyes on the screen trying to work a miracle. I looked back up and he was gone. There were no sounds of doors opening or steps. He was just gone, and so was the chill that surrounded me. The rest of my shift went pretty normal. No walk-ins, no calls, just me and the infomercials. Overall I'd say it was a pretty good first week as a night auditor. I think I'll like it here at Shady Heavens.


	2. Reflections

Shady Heavens built in 1983 it's seen it's fair share of guests. Unfaithful husband, crack heads, teens about to experience 30 seconds of pleasure followed by hours of awkward silence. They didn't stay with us because of our discolored stained sheets, our moldy bathtubs, they certainly didn't stay here because of our microwaveable eggs for breakfast. No, they came because of dirt cheap prices and edge of the town location. Shady Heavens sits at the edge of the town, away from all the noise and foot traffic. To the west was a major highway, north and south were just fields of emptiness and to the east sat the town.

Sunday, my first day back from a 3 day weekend that involved pizza, runescape, Arrow, and lisa ann's beautiful round and cheeky .. uh smile. I walked through the door with a big red cup of Hershey's chocolate frappuccino from 7-11. Tony and I exchanged hellos before I went into the back office and clocked in. I walked back out to the front desk and started counting my drawer while tony finished closing his account. He said goodbye, I said goodbye and then I was alone for the rest of the night. I logged in to reddit and lost myself in the content.

*BBBRRRIINNNGGGGGGG* the telephone nearly blasted my ear off. Not that it was loud; I was just distracted by reddit. 3 calls in line, I picked up the first one and do my welcome spiel but no answer just silence. Hanging up and picking up the 2nd line, again welcoming spiel and again no answer. I hang up and pick up the 3rd line

"Look buddy, I don't have time for prank calls, don't you have something better to do?" i say thinking it'd be another prank call.

"Sir, I was looking to make reservations" a raspy old voice answers back

My face burns red with embarrassment.

"Sorry sir, I've just been getting a few prank calls. Sure thing let me transfer you over" I reply in my most apologetic tone.

The phone thing was weird as hell I thought to myself. 2 calls but silence on the other end, I mean its happened before but never two calls at once. I brushed it off as kids being douche bags. I get back to my busy day of browsing reddit. R/thathappened , r/cringepics , r/runescape , the usual subreddits for work. At around 2:30am I print out the due outs I'm supposed to deliver that day. I look down to reach for the due outs after they're done printing and get a good ol' fashion paper cut.

"Bloody H—"I grunt in manly pain

"Mary." Says the most angelic voice I've heard in life.

My eyes shoot up to identify the voice and are met by the most gorgeous eyes I've had the pleasure to gaze upon. Eyes so blue that it felt as if the ocean was swallowing me whole. Darker than night long wavy hair, pale fair skin, it was as if zoey deschanel, katy perry, and Emily blunt were mixed into one beautiful being. She wore a long white dress that fit her to perfection.

"My name is Mary Elizabeth the 3rd." she said in her beautiful voice.

"I- uh- eh-uhm-" my brain was trying to construct proper sentences.

"I'm here to check-in" she answered with a light smile. Her eyes focused on me.

"Yes, of course. Let me find your reservation"

I refreshed my list of arrivals and looked for her name. I check the day after and the no shows but her name wasn't in any list.

"Ma'm I'm afraid I don't have a reservation for you"

"Please double check, I'm dying" there was a long pause, her gaze and head dropped to face the floor.

"to stay here" she finished her sentence, but her smile was now replaced with a grin.

I glued my eyes to the screen trying to find her reservation, knowing full well that there wasn't one under her name. When I looked back up to tell her, she was gone. No doors, no steps, no nothing again. I guess people are finally investing in ninja classes. I'd forgotten all about my paper cut, so i put a band-aid on it then made my way up to the 3rd floor using the elevator. This time it worked like a charm and I made my way to deliver the due outs/receipts.

I leaned forward to slide the receipt under the door, mindlessly I looked towards the other end of the hallway. I had to do a double take when I thought I saw a lady in a white dress standing there looking towards the outside window. Upon a second look there was nothing there.

"My mind's playing tricks on me, I probably just need some coffee" I thought to myself.

I finished delivering receipts on the 3rd floor and made my way down to the 2nd floor using the stairs. As I walked through the hall sliding receipts under doors, I kept catching glimpses of someone through the mirrors and picture frames on the walls. Every time I looked back, there'd be no one there. It wasn't the same figure though. It's appearance changed as I walked through the hall. Her face was covered by long dried up hair, but the skin on its neck and around her chest kept grew discolored and bruised while her dress got dirtier started tearing apart.

The first floor went without a hitch. As I made my way down to the lobby, I felt a cold chill in the stairs. I jumped the last 3 steps and rushed out the door and to the front desk. The rest of the morning was spent looking at funny videos trying to get my mind off the events from earlier. I wonder what happened to Mary, and if ill see her again. It's been a while since I've had an emotional connection with a friend who happens to be a girl.


	3. Late night guests

As I was driving home from Shady Heavens, I thought I saw Mary standing on the sidewalk. I did a double take and you guessed it, she was gone. I thought it was no big deal I was pretty damn tired and still getting adjusted to my new schedule. I got home, was going on about my morning routine, locking the doors and windows, sending my ships out on voyages, checking my newsfeed. As I was locking my front window i looked out there she was again. Her dark hair covered most of her face, long white dress gripping her womanly body.

"maybe she thinks we clicked or something." I thought to myself.

I stepped out and locked the front door and headed downstairs to see if she needed anything. When I got there, there was a big pile of nothing waiting for me. I don't know maybe she's just shy? But I live quite a bit a ways from Shady Heavens... Kind of creepy that she'd follow me home especially since I was in a car... and she was on foot.

"It probably wasn't even her, I just need some sleep" I said while making my way back upstairs to get a well deserved rest.

At 10pm on the dot I clock in, at 10:05pm I'm counting my drawer and printing my trace reports, at 10:10pm I'm checking in a walk-in guest, guest who have no reservation prior to arrival are wanting a ground floor room with 2 queen beds and are going to be paying with cash.

"Good Evening, welcome to the Shady Heavens Inn, My name's UnchosenSaviour how can I help you today?" I've got this spiel memorized to a T.

"G'everning my good man. Listen, My friend Benjamin Franklin and I were wondering if you had a room available for tonight." said the shorter man. He was about 6 foot tall, wore a thick brown leather jacket with a button up shirt. His friend was taller, I'd put him at 6'4 at least. He wore a flannel shirt and jeans, his hair was medium length and brown.

"Do you have a driver's license? Or an identification card?" I answered.

"I do, but it just so happens I left it in my other jacket" said the leather jacket man as he slid a 100$ bill over the counter.

"Mr. Franklin, and Mr. Franklin's friend, Welcome! I see here we have you staying for one night only." I said cheerfully..

The two guys looked at each other and wrinkled their brows while shaking their heads.

I hand them their keys code for room 301. Hand them the key packet and take my little tip.

"Here at Shady Heavens we try to be your home away from home. Please enjoy your stay." I said with a smile.

"Well home feels like shit, so I hope your hotel is a bit better than that." said the shorter guy.

Ben grabbed the key packet and then they both made their way back to their car. They opened the trunk to an all black dodge challenger. Black rims, Tinted windows I guess they really liked black. They pulled out two duffle bags then came back inside and headed towards the elevator. I made a note to myself that 301 was occupied then went back to browsing the web.

"Hey... Have you noticed anything weird lately? Odd people, cold spots? Anything shady?" asked Benjamin as he came back inside the hotel.

My thoughts went back to James the suit man and his fake smile, the silent phone calls, the chill spots from before and to Mary. What the hell could this guy be talking about? Why was he asking all of the sudden? How did he know about cold spots? Is it really butter? Was everyone on lost dead? Thousands of questions clouded my mind.

"uhh well, this IS Shady Heavens. We aren't really known for having the most normal of guests. But nothing extremely out of the ordinary" I answered.

"Alright, Thanks" Benjamin gave a chuckle then caught up to his brother and the two got on the elevator.

The night was young. I saw some pretty interesting post's on reddit that weren't work friendly so I pulled out my phone and checked them there. As I was browsing through the links, Ben and his brother walked by the front desk again, talking with each other. I didn't catch much of their conversation but apparently Benjamin's brother Thomas was headed to a bar while Benjamin was to use the business center to do some research. Ben tried to argue but Tom shut him down by playing the older brother card.

As the two argued my phone rang. I picked up the receiver and released my spiel.

"Hello UnchosenSavior, nice to hear you again. this is James Abaddon. Can you help me make a reservation?" said the toneless voice at the other end of the line.

"Of course! Mr. Abbadon, id love to he—"

I was cut off by Tom, who picked up my phone and ripped the cord out of its socket then threw it across the hall. He grabbed me by the collar of my suit jacket and pushed me against the wall. Without thinking I shoved my forearms between his and pushed out, releasing his grip. I grabbed his jacket with both hands, but he countered by pushing my elbows down then reaching for my suit collar again, before he did I pushed his hands to my right and pulled back my left arm for a punch, he swung his right arm forward going for a backhand smack.

"STOP!" yelled Ben

Ben and I both stopped inches away from each other's faces then looked at Tom.

"He started it" we said in unison then exchanged glares.

"Why the hell did you rip my phone off man? my manager's going to kill me!"

"Better your manager than Abaddon." Replied Tom sternly.

"Mr. James? I mean sure he's got a creepy as hell smile but there's no way he'd hurt anyone"

"You've seen him in person?" asked Ben

"Yeah he was here earlier in the week. Asked to check-in but he didn't have a reservation. Then he just disappeared." I said fixing my suit jacket.

Ben pulled tom away for a private conversation. I took the time to tuck in my shirt then stood there while they finished. By no means was I a karate machine, but I felt proud for holding my own for a few seconds. The brothers got on the elevator without a word. Minutes later they were back down carrying their duffle bags.

"Listen UnchosenSavior. We've had a change of plans. We're heading out now. But we will be back. For the time being take this." He handed me a little black bag tied with a rope and a flip phone.

"1998 called Ben, they want their phones back" I said jokingly.

"It has our numbers stored in there. Keep that bag with you at all times. Be careful, if you ever feel like there's something wrong, or you're in danger call us." said Ben as he went for the door.

The two brothers got in their car, revved their v8 engine and peeled out into the night road.

I was left behind to clean up the mess the phone had made when it crashed into the floor. I went to the engineering storage and picked up a brand new one to replace the broken phone. I spent the rest of the night thinking about what the hell just happened and who the hell were those brothers.


	4. Beneath the Skin

Its 9:13pm, I'm sitting at a burger joint near my apartment. In my hand, i hold the most delicious double meat, double cheese, bacon and jalapenos burger ever created. In my mouth I feel it, taste it, and live it. As I'm eating my French fries and sipping on sierra mist this trashy, hobo, scrubby looking guy walks in to the lobby area.. He didn't even push the door with his hands; he literally opened it by walking into it. He stands at the counter just staring at the menu, not moving, not blinking, not speaking just standing there. All of the sudden he drops his jaw but no sound comes out, he's just standing there mouth agape motionless. There's about 5 other people in the joint including myself, and we're all just staring at this guy. Two younger girls got spooked and made their way towards the door, soon as the door opens the creeper also makes his way for the door sort of gliding. He brushed past the two teens who let out a loud scream but the creep ignored it and walked out

After finishing my meal I made my way to work. Same as usual, clock in, count drawer, run some reports and browse the internet. It started off like any other night, a few late check-ins, a few late night calls for reservations your typical night audit crap. I had a few hours to kill before I delivered the receipts, so I opened up YouTube and started browsing. I'd always been fascinated by MMA so I typed up "How to leg kick" "how to inside leg kick" "how to head movement" were some of my searches. Of course I'd never practiced or researched before but I wanted to maybe join a gym and start some lessons.

It was getting close to 2am and I was bored from watching the how to videos. I made myself some coffee and leaned against the front desk counter watching late night tv. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the first set of sliding doors open and a silhouette walk in. The 2nd set of doors opened and he was now in the hotel. It was the same guy from the burger joint. He reeked of crap; no it was worse than crap. A stench so disgusting that my eyes watered. I moved back to behind the counter.

I gave him my welcome spiel but he just stood there. He shifted his body to be facing me.. but he wasn't looking at me. He just stared through me as if I wasn't even there.

"Haey meestur ere yuu ohkaeyy" it spoke in a raspy squeaky voice. Like how you'd expect a cat to sound if it tried talking.

"I am doing excellent! Thank you for asking. Is there anything I can help you with?" I said cheerfully.

"Hey mistur are yuu ohkay?" it said in just a raspy voice.

"are you feeling okay sir? Do you need medical assistance?" I said worriedly

"Hey mister, are you okay?" it said flawlessly.

Its empty eyes were now focused on me. Slowly the man made his way towards me.

"Sir you can't step behind the desk. It's for employees only" I said, a million scenarios were running through my mind.

The man ignored my warning so like any rational human being; I backpedaled and made my way to the other side of the desk. He followed through, as I kept walking back I tripped over myself and came crashing down to the floor. I hit my left elbow pretty hard but had no time to cry because the crazed hobo fell on top of me. I griped his shirt with my right hand and locked my wrist by latching my left hand on it, I kept trying to push him up but I couldn't get him off me. He wasn't attacking me... his hands were just there he wasn't trying to eat my face either. I didn't notice at first but the skin around his neck looked wrinkly and saggy I passed it off as him being a long time smoker but it just looked so odd.

Without a warning he dropped his jaw just like he had done at the burger joint. From the back of his throat something was emerging. It looked like intestines but I don't think intestines have rows of sharp teeth inside of them. The helltestine made its way out of the guys mouth and got closer to me. It was a good foot out of the guy's mouth it had purple and red veins running down the side of its body, and rows of sharp teeth along its inside.

"What the hell!" I thought to myself. It can't end here. This can't be the end of me.. not at the Shady Heavens. What'll my mom say, what'll my dad say, what'll my girlfriend think, she won't live without me. Oh yeah.. I'm using her to hold this fucking thing off me.

The helltestine got closer and closer to my face. It reeked of blood and a coppery smell I nearly threw up on myself. My arms grew tired it wouldn't be long before it got me. All my 3 friends came to mind, my mother and father, my little brother, all of my progress on runescape, all the things I'd miss. I'd never get to watch the end of Naruto, Arrow, Community, Would the kids ever really find out how Ted met their mother. I'm too young for it to end like this.

"Get the hell off UnchosenSavior you shit bag!" yelled a voice.

The next thing I know a steel bat smashes into the side of helltestine's head/body. The mindless hobo shrieks in agony. The bat smashes into the hobo's head and he falls to the ground next to me. A hand was extended to me. I quickly grabbed it and pull myself up. Ben and Tom stood there with bats at the ready. Helltestine laid on the floor hands on his head groaning in pain.

"Did it latch onto you?" asked Ben demandingly.

"No it didn't. what's wrong with this guy? What the hell is the thing inside of him?" I replied

"Listen, just go into the office we will take care of things here. Whatever you do, do not come out until we tell you to." said Tom.

I obliged and went into the back office. Quickly I opened the control room and switched the cameras to the front desk ones. On the black and white screen were Tom, Ben, and Helltestine who was now standing facing the brothers. Like out of a disgusting horror movie Helltestine retreated into the hobo's throat then the hobo closed his mouth. I glued my eyes to the screen focusing on what was about to happen.

"_Yhouu ageein" said the raspy voice._

"_We can do this one of two ways you overgrown earthworm." said Tom, The metal bat resting on his shoulder._

"_You can come peacefully and save us a workout" said Ben, the wooden bat resting besides his body._

"_Or we can beat the ever loving crap out of you, and still send you back to where you belong." added Tom, bringing his bat down towards the ground from his shoulder._

"_Thee twoo of yhouu theenk youh can kill mee?" the hobo let out a loud cackle that sounded like a distorted cat._

"_I really wish you would of chosen the easy way" smirked Tom, before sprinting towards Helltestine._

_The two brothers rushed Helltestine from both sides. Both brothers aimed for the head, but helltestine ducked down avoiding both bats. When the Hobo ducked, Ben and Tom simultaneously kicked using their inside legs. The hobo was knocked back when the kicks connected with his torso. Ben and Tom took a step closer raising their bats in the process to bring it down on the Hobo's back, but the Hobo recovered and punched the brothers in the stomach. He grabbed Ben by the head and kneed him in the face, causing Ben to crumple to the floor in pain. He then grabbed Tom by his jacket and raised him up._

"_I thouuught youh wehrre goinnng to kill me" said the hobe in an mocking tone._

"_Oh, I still plan on it" answered Tom._

_Tom snuck his arms between the Hobo's arms and grabbed him by the back of his head, then delivered a headbutt right into the hobo's nose. The hobo dropped Tom who picked up his bat and swung it directly into the Hobo's ribcage, who shrieked and curled in pain. Ben groggily stood up and picked up his bat. Tom smashed his bat on the hobo's left arm over and over while Ben did the same with the right arm. The sound of bone after bone breaking could slightly be heard as the hobo screamed in pain. _

"_We have to draw it out and burn it Sammy" said Tom, looking over to his brother._

"_I hate hunting fleshgaits Dean" said Ben, letting out a long sigh._

_The brothers then viciously began slam their bats against the hobo's stomach. Blow after blow after blow the hobo kept screaming in agonizing pain. After a few minutes his body went limp, his mouth slowly opened and hilltestine could be seen emerging from it. It slithered down the side of the dead hobo's head. It really did look like an overgrown veiny earthworm; it was about 3 feet long, no thicker than a handrail. Tom stepped on its tail then crouched down to grab helltestine in a way that it wouldn't bite him. _

_Dean walked with the fleshgait in hand, while Sam dragged the dead hobo out of the hotel. Outside their black challenger was parked at the edge of the parking lot. Sam opened the trunk and pulled out a shovel and some lighter fluid. The brothers made their way into thin wooded area. Sam began digging a grave, meanwhile Dean doused the fleshgait in lighter fluid before slamming it to the ground and setting it on fire. It squirmed and squealed for minutes before its death._

"_I'll go clean up inside, then come help you out" said Dean, already walking away before Sam even replied._

_Dean grabbed a rag from the trunk and walked inside the hotel._

I sat in shock. Ben and Tom had just beaten the ever loving crap out of some hobo who had a gigantic mutated tapeworm living inside of it. I jumped out of my chair and walked out into the lobby.

"Tom, Tom! What the hell just happened?! You guys just killed a hobo in my lobby! My manager's going to be pissed" i said waving my hands in the air.

Tom finished wiping what little blood was on the floor then stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you see… my name isn't tom it's actually Dean and my brother's Sam not Ben. As far as the other stuff goes, it's best you don't get involved in it."

He pulled out a 100$ bill and slid it in my shirt pocket, Then patted my shoulder.

"I trust my friend can make the tape disappear" he said with a wink.

"I'm not even gonna worry about it. I don't get paid enough to do this. And thanks; for saving my life. It was a pretty cool thing to do."

Dean walked out of the hotel then helped his brother finish the hobo's grave. Inside the hotel, I erased the tapes and made myself a cup of robust coffee. The rest of the night was spent in silence, drinking my coffee and watching infomercials.


End file.
